


Sunshine

by drowning_in_daydreams



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, I didn't mean to write a story but here we are, Implied Relationship, Johnny is only mentioned - Freeform, M/M, calm, idk but it's soft., soft, two boys escaping life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowning_in_daydreams/pseuds/drowning_in_daydreams
Summary: Taeil and Jungwoo like to escape their hectic work-life by going out into nature every now and then.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Moon Taeil
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean to write a story. I swear. I don't regret it, though.
> 
> As always, lots of love to my Angel for commenting on my work and pointing out mistakes before I post it. Love you.

The sun shone on the field.  
Nowhere strong enough to be blinding but strong enough to make the world shine with its lazy gaze.

It was spring. Nearly summer but not quite there yet.

Warm enough to wear short sleeves. Enough to give a taste of what was to come.  
There was a slight breeze, albeit warm.  
Jungwoo smiled, looking over to Taeil who was sitting next to him.  
They were sitting in the middle of nowhere, far from everything.

There was an aura of peacefulness around them. Both were so used to the opposite. This was a nice break from their hectic lives. The gun in Taeil's holster and the scars on their faces the only clue to the lives they lead outside of the field.

They tried to visit as much as possible. After missions gone wrong or a stressful month, it was nice to pull back and relax a little.

Jungwoo giggled as a butterfly tickled Taeil's nose, making the latter sneeze. Leaning over, Jungwoo stole a kiss from Taeil. The elder smiled softly, his eyes crinkling.  
He was pretty like this. Laying in the soft grass in midst of flowers and clover. His red hair attracted various insects who thought he was a flower.

It was nice.  
The field was their private retreat. No one knew where they went on their little vacations. Johnny, their superior, had asked about their secret outings more than once but had never gotten a direct answer. He had reduced it to playful jabs at the two spending so much time together.

Jungwoo smiled and removed some grass from Taeil's trousers. As he was pulling back, Taeil took Jungwoo's hand in his and held it softly to his lips.

Birds chirped overhead, mice rustled in the wheat, bees and bumblebees were siring about looking for nectar. You could hear the wind rustling the leaves of the forest that occupied a big space of land nearby.

It was indeed quite warm, Jungwoo thought and shrugged off his vest.  
There was a high chance it wouldn't be as warm tomorrow. The weather was quite moody, even in late spring.  
When it rained, Jungwoo would drag Taeil out to run about, splashing in the mucky puddles.  
Taeil always complained about getting soaked afterwards but Jungwoo knew he didn't actually mind.

Once, while their secret retreat was pretty new, they had danced ballroom dances in the rain.  
Taeil had stumbled over the steps more than a few times. Jungwoo did, too, but he wasn't used to dancing the female steps whereas Taeil just wasn't a skilled dancer. They had danced until one of them had stepped into a hole and fell, pulling the other with him.  
Jungwoo grins at the memory, thinking they should definitely dance in the rain again.  
He sighed, suddenly remembering they had to leave this evening. They had to be at the base tomorrow.

Jungwoo liked his job back in Seoul but sometimes he wished he could just stay here forever. He wished he could sit here every day with Taeil laying with his head in his lap, Jungwoo stroking his hair just like they were doing now.

Taeil pulled himself up and tugged Jungwoo onto his lap. They watched a mouse sniff about, not noticing the two. It was nibbling at some seeds it had found in the soft earth. Jungwoo giggled, scaring it away in the process which made him pout.  
Taeil laughed softly in response. He kissed away Jungwoo's pout and hummed.

"We have to go soon." Taeil's voice was soft as to not destroy the calm bubble they were in.  
Jungwoo sighed. "I know." The pout returned. "Can't we stay a little longer?"  
Taeil hummed. "Darling, you know we can't."  
Another sigh left Jungwoo's lips as he leaned back against Taeil's chest.  
He knew there were a lot of things to do back home. There was a stack of paperwork waiting to be started on his desk. Jungwoo grimaced and turned his focus towards the softly swaying trees instead.

They would have to come back another day to dance in the rain, Jungwoo thought and relaxed in Taeil's arms. For now, he would enjoy the last minutes in nature.

After all, he never knew whether there would be a next time.


End file.
